The Seducer & The Seducee
by twistedcandy
Summary: Everything isn't as innocent as it seems when unbridled passion and temptation fills the minds our our favourite characters. Warnings: M Rated and LOTS of smut.
1. Check My Pipes

The Seducer & The Seducee

**Hi guys! Okay, it's me, Burntcinnamon and I am really new to writing smut but I gonna give it a try. I noticed that people like to read a story when they have sort of contributed to it, so I will be writing requests! This will just be a bunch of really smutty chapters, coming your way. Rated M for a really good reason! *ha-ha* you laugh like I'm kidding.**

**The ****summary for this chapter:**** Damon's the hot plumber next door and Elena needs somebody to check her pipes… **

ELENA POV

I brushed my mahogany hair into a long ponytail, pulled on a cleavage baring top, a jean skirt mini, and black fishnets on my long legs. Underneath, I am wearing chocolate brown and baby pink lingerie.

It's from Victoria's Secret, it's a chocolate brown corset with baby pink laces and bows. I'm wearing baby pink boy shorts with little brown bows on the sides too, It's a really sexy outfit if I say so myself.

I'm seriously horny, I just looked out my window 5 months ago and I saw Damon, the plumber mowing the lawn with no shirt on. Ah, *swoon*, Oh and have I mentioned that he is my BFF?

He's coming over to "Check My Pipes" today. Oh, there's the doorbell now!

I ran over and opened the door, Damon was standing there in a chocolate coloured v-neck and grey jeans. His eyes widened when he saw me, he looked surprised. I walked straight up to him and spoke, "Damon, I'm horny, will you fuck me? I want you to check my pipes."

_Damon didn't respond and I was getting nervous, was it weird to ask him to fuck me? YES! It was weird! I mean, I THOUGHT he liked me, like more than friends. He would always wrap him arm around me and give me hugs, I've kissed him on the cheek before too!_

_Was he leading me on? Was __**I**__ leading him on? I shouldn't lead boys on! It's not nice! I honestly started to worry, and I felt like crying. Damon and I had such a carefree friendship; he was the kind of best friend I wished that I had when I was still in middle school. _

Damon carefully took a step forward, "Are you sure?" I nodded mutely.

He pulled me to him and began to kiss me. The passion in his touch was overwhelming, I could feel myself getting wet and needy for him, just for him.

He removed his lips from mine and began to kiss down my collarbone, laying me down on the couch. I sighed in pleasure as his lips reached the top of my breasts. He gently lifted off my top and looked at my corset in wonder; he kissed my cleavage and palmed my breasts frantically through my corset.

I gasped as the unfamiliar sensations rocked through me, he grinded his hard cock against my silk covered center and I moaned loudly. He grinned at me and I pulled off his shirt, running my hands down the hard planes of his chest.

I undid the zipper on his jeans and cautiously touched his hot member through his black boxers, he hissed in delight when I began to move my hand up and down his shaft.

I pulled his pants down with my other hand and continued to massage him through his boxers, he was quivering underneath me, with his eyes closed. As soon as he was close to release, I stopped and yanked down his boxers.

I started stroking him again, and he squirmed, this time when he was close I leaned my head down and began to roll my lips on top of his cockhead. Damon shuddered and spilled his hot seed into my mouth, I swallowed greedily loving the taste of him on my tongue.

Damon's eyes were hazy with lust and he pushed me down on the couch and settled his head in between my legs, gently pushing them apart to make room for his shoulders. He slid one finger across my fabric covered center and then removed the underwear.

He placed his lips on my wet slit and began to lick, Damon had one arm wrapped around my waist holding me in place and another hand danced its way up my stomach to play with my hard nipples that were clearly visible through the corset.

I moaned, he smirked up at me and began to suckle at my lips and gently bit down on my button. I screamed in pleasure, bucking my hips forward and soaking Damon's nose with my arousal.

Damon stripped off my corset and carried me up to my room; he set me on the bed and looked at me with a predatory look in his eye. I shivered in anticipation and he moved me to clutch the headboard and he spread my legs again.

I moved his cock in me slowly and began to thrust, I enjoyed the deep, passionate thrusts, and then I begged him to go faster.

"Damn, Damon, Please" I begged anxiously

He sped up, this time his mushroom head was rubbing against my g-spot and his pubic bone was rubbing against my clitty causing delightful sensations to hit me everywhere.

He whispered roughly in my ear, "Elena, I'm gonna come"

I nodded weakly against his neck and he bounced me harder on top of him, I felt him begin to shoot long ropes of hot come in me and I screamed out in pleasure. I felt a really strong orgasm coming and I screamed into his chest.

And that's when I looked up and saw the face of a demon looking back at me…

**Wow! That was hot and heavy, I hope you guys liked it and please remember to write in a suggestion okay? Also, please tell me how I did cause this is my first time writing smut! Thanks guys!**


	2. At Your Service

**Wow! Thank you guys for the reviews and I really appreciate the advice. Since nobody gave me any suggestions, I'm just thinking one up this time. I was in French class today and this idea just hit me like a brick! And later, you'll see why it came to me in French class. HAHA! It has a vampire Katherine, Damon, and human Elena. YAY! It's a smutty chapter!**

**At Your Service: D/K/E**

Elena opened her closet and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an old long sleeved t-shirt. She sat down on her bed and began to do her math homework; she angrily cursed out her annoying math teacher for assigning such hard homework and threw her books on the ground.

Damon had Katherine backed up against a wall in the old ballroom and they were kissing hungrily, Katherine's hand moved to the waistband of Damon's jeans and then he pulled away startled. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, " Do as I say, or precious witle Ewena gets killed" Katherine said in a baby voice.

Damon's face had vamped out and he snarled angrily at her, Katherine simply smiled at him and motioned him to follow her. Katherine took off running and Damon followed her, Katherine leaped over Elena's backyard fence and finally stood still in the middle of Elena's backyard just looking at her window.

Damon gripped Katherine's wrist so hard that it broke and then re-healed, she turned and spoke, "Don't worry Damon, I won't hurt her, actually I'm pretty sure she'll like this."

Damon face turned into a grimace, he had feelings for Elena, Katherine knew it, he knew it, He wanted to protect Elena at all costs. He really hoped that Elena would somehow return the feeling and he was prepared to do anything to get her to trust him and eventually love him.

Katherine then jumped up onto the ledge of Elena's window while Damon was thinking and pushed the window up slowly. Damon leaped up next to her willing to protect Elena under all costs.

Elena looked up startled when her window creaked open and her exact double ( Katherine) and Damon were both sitting on the sill.

"Can I come in?" Katherine giggled, then she stepped off the window sill and laughed again, " Oh wait, I already have been invited in."

Katherine's sharp eyes glanced at Elena's neck, Katherine's eyes glittered with malice and she noticed that Elena was not wearing her necklace.

And before Damon could do anything to stop her, Katherine backhanded Damon so he fell out the window and began to compel Elena.

"Go quickly, put on the French maid costume that you have from last year's Halloween that is in the back of your closet and put on those cute fuck-me black heels. Oh and make out with Damon when you are changed, you will submit to anything we tell you to do" Katherine said

Damon sped through the window and he had some grass in his hair, he snarled at Katherine, " What did you do to her?"

Katherine just smiled, "Oh Elena's just gonna change and she'll be back in a sec"

2 minutes later, Elena pranced out of here walk in closet in a black laced up corset dress with white capped sleeves. She was wearing navy socks with little bows around the top and she looked devilishly sexy.

Damon's eyes widened and blood went south, Elena walked up to him and began to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his and her tongue gently massaged his.

Damon gently pushed her away and flashed his fangs at Katherine, "What the **fuck** did you do Katherine?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Why do you always say that? Don't worry, I know you like Elena and remember, if you don't listen to what I say. Elena will end up dead by the end of the night."

Damon's eyes burned angrily and Katherine sent a slow smirk his way. She placed a thin arm around Elena's shoulders which to an outsider might look like a friendly gesture but really was a silent warning that she could Elena faster than Damon could scream " Bunny-killer!" at his brother.

The angry fire soon went out of Damon's eyes and were replaced with a lonely wanting, Katherine spoke, "We, are going to have a threesome, right Elena?"

Elena replied, "At Your Service…"

Katherine smiled at Damon.

Elena didn't even blink at the news and Elena moved back to kiss Damon. Damon felt like he was fighting himself, Katherine knew he could not resist Elena and he knew that he really wanted this.

Damon began to kiss her back hungrily and his touches were like fireworks of lust. He gently backed her onto the bed and they continued to kiss. Damon's soft, pink, lips grazed Elena jaw and she shivered. Damon began to kiss down her body and he gently pulled off the French maid outfit, he thought the outfit looked divine on her, but she looked better with no clothes on.

Katherine came up behind Damon and locked her arms around his waist, letting her hands graze his hard erection and pull at his jeans. Katherine softly kissed Damon's neck and continued to fondle his member.

Elena kept Damon's head secured to her breast as he lapped and gently pulled at the hardened nipple. His hand gently brushed over her heat and he flicked his thumb over her slit, loving how wet she was.

Damon felt his pants slide down his lean legs and he felt Katherine push him on the bed while she started to move her hand up and down his shaft using vampire speed and he loved the friction. He felt Elena's fingertips running up and down his chest and pausing briefly to pinch and play with his balls.

Soon Katherine reached up her free hand and pushed two of her fingers into Elena's sopping wet heat and curved her fingers into a come hither motion. Damon spilled his seed onto Katherine's fingers and she licked them off playfully.

Katherine got off Damon's legs and whispered something in Elena's ears, Damon moved until his back was up against the head board and Elena placed her lips on his throbbing shaft.

Katherine got behind Elena and pushed her fingers into Elena's heat again, Elena began to moan as she sucked Damon off. She licked his languidly from top to bottom and then pushed him completely in her mouth and he began to thrust into Elena's mouth.

Elena moaned again as Katherine's fingers pushed into her again and she rapidly began to suck off Damon.

He cummed in her mouth and Elena swallowed him right up and then licked her lips. Damon began to undress Katherine while Elena began to pinch at Katherine's nipples, causing a bunch of amorous sensations to go through the brown haired vampire.

Elena began to lick at Katherine's pussy while Damon fingered Katherine and scissored his fingers in and out of her.

Katherine groaned and bit Damon's shoulder drawing blood, she had forgotten how could he tasted.

Damon then lay down and Elena climbed on top of him, as she lowered herself on him, Damon groaned. She felt tight around him and absolutely perfect; he placed his hands on her curvy hips and pulled her up and down on him.

Elena began to knead her breasts and played with her swollen button, soon Elena mumbled, " Im GONNA come"

Damon redoubled his efforts, slamming her down on him and he reached in between their sweaty bodies and tweaked her nether lips. Elena screamed in pleasure and continued to ride out her pleasure with him. Damon soon cummed in her and Elena orgasmed again from the feeling of his hot cum in her.

Damon lifted Elena off him, kissed her lips and then placed Katherine on top of him. She bounced on him and his balls slapped her skin, Katherine cummed on him and then got off. Damon leaned against the pillows and placed his hands behind his head.

Elena cautiously grabbed Katherine's face and began to kiss her, Katherine moaned and began to grind her center against Elena's.

Elena moaned against Katherine's neck and Katherine smiled holding the fragile body in her arms as she rotated her hip over and over again against Elena.

Katherine screamed out in pleasure as her swollen lips rubbed against Elena's and Elena panted heavily. She had never been with a woman before and it was very pleasurable, Elena never knew that a woman's thrusts and rotations could make her feel so good! The two ladies breasts rubbed against each other and Katherine dug her fangs into Elena's neck, Damon couldn't resist the urge and he leapt foreword diving his fangs into her creamy neck.

Elena screamed as another wave of pleasure rocked through her, Damon and Katherine stared at her with satisfied smiles and the three climbed under the sheets to sleep.

Damon slept in between the two women that he had ever loved and he sighed happily when he felt both Elena and Katherine curl up in each of his arms.

**Wow! This was a really long smut scene and I took Domo's advice on trying to slow it down a little bit more. Do you see why I got this idea in French class? French Maid, French class? Do ya get it?**

**Please remember to leave a suggestion for the next chapter, I DO write requests!**


	3. Get On Your Knees

**Whoa, I am super duper surprised! I got like 5 reviews for the last chapter and that's JUST AWESOME! I really appreciate the advice you guys are giving me but please request something okay? In this chappie there is a submissive Damon and sorta dominant Elena! The whole reason I even DECIDED to start this story is cause I wanted to give you guys a story which YOU could contribute too. So insert**** your name here****, this chapter's dedicated to you!**

**Chapter 3- Get On Your Knees**

Damon looked over his shoulder at Elena, she was sitting on the large comfy bed reading one of the Twilight novels.

She was laughing the entire time and Damon walked over to see what she was laughing at, she was at the part where Bella and Edward have sex and she was laughing like a maniac. Damon read the page and began to laugh with his beautiful girlfriend; he climbed next to her and nuzzled her face.

" I love you Elena"

" I love you more, Damon" Elena laughed and then kissed him on the lips quickly before settling into his muscular arms

The two star-crossed lovers fell asleep in each other's arms and in the middle of the night:

Elena shivered in her sleep and moved her arm onto Damon's face. Damon's blue eyes opened rapidly and gently lifted Elena's arm off his face and back onto the flouncy pillow next to her. Soon Elena rolled over so she was lying on top of him and lay her head in the crook of his neck inhaling his addictive scent.

Damon's blue eyes opened again and he smirked, he was wayyyyy t0o irresistible for Elena or Sleeping Beauty Elena to resist.

Elena then raised her head and kissed Damon cheek sloppily before wrapping her slender arms tightly around his neck giving him a tight holding hug.

Damon laughed quietly and wrapped a muscular arm around her waist drawing her closer to him…

The NEXT MORNING:

Elena tip toed out of bed and opened a drawer that Damon had given her for when she stayed with him; it was filled with clothes, a couple knickknacks, and a spare journal. She grabbed a white cami and olive green capris and headed quietly to the bathroom.

Just as she was about to open the bathroom door, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and a gruff voice whispered, " G' morning. "

" Morning, Damon" Elena said kissing his cheek

She stripped off her pink night gown and got in the shower, Damon just shamelessly ogled her and then he heard Elena giggle loudly.

" You coming Damon?"

Damon wolfishly grinned and stripped off his clothes. He got in the shower with her.

Elena was leaning against a tiled wall with her face tilted upwards towards the hot and calming spray of the shower.

" Damon?"

" Yes?"

" Get on your knees"

Damon startled by her forwardness got on his knees,

" Stroke me" Elena whispered quietly

Damon leaned closer and place calming kisses over her stomach and then slipped two fingers into her achingly warm center.

He started to move his fingers in it and out, rubbing against her most sensitive parts and sucking gently on her clit.

Elena moaned Damon's name breathily, " Mmmh, Damon, faster"

Damon continued to fuck Elena faster with his fingers and she withered under his touch, he was holding her up against the shower wall as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her.

Damon got off his knees to kiss Elena and was surprised when she pushed him back, " I never said to get off your knees, Damon."

She kneeled down to his level and motioned for him to sit on the tiled floor, she moved herself to straddle his stomach and he groaned as he felt her wetness resting on his stomach. She moved her hand down his shaft and began to jack him off furiously.

"Don't cum unless I give you permission"

Damon whimpered as he felt the familiar coil in his tummy and he knew he was close, Elena whispered to him again, "Don't do it Damon"

Damon bit his lip and exploded, he couldn't help it. Elena looked at him then moved him gently to lie on her lap.

"Baby, why didn't you listen to me?" Elena said absently stroking his shoulder blades

"I couldn't stop" Damon whimpered quietly

Elena unceremoniously moved Damon off her lap and retrieved a vibrator from a drawer.

Without warning, she plunged it into his ass. He cried out in pain and tears began to prick at his eyes, now he knew what a girl when through when they got it done in the ass.

He was rock hard and he desperately wanted the vibrator out of his behind and his cock deep inside Elena. Elena began to move the vibrator rapidly not caring that Damon was crying out in pain and she stopped after his cries of pain finally turned into cries of pleasure. He looked up at her feeling upset that she stopped right after it had become pleasurable for him.

Elena then pushed Damon up, "Now you know what happens when you don't listen to me Damon"

"Will you listen to me from now on?" she asked rubbing her hand against his balls

" YES"

" Then get up, take out all the anger I know you have and fuck me to hell" Elena said dirtily

Damon got up, pushed her against the wall and entered her.

He started off at a fast pace and moaned at the friction.

24 seconds later, Damon did fuck Elena to hell.

And she loved it.

**So guys please remember to write in a request okay?**

**Thanks for reading and I love you guys! :)**


	4. You're My Personal High Class Stripper

**The Seducer & The Seducee**

**Chapter Four: You're My Personal High Class Stripper **

**Chapter Summary: Damon's had a bad day, can a little bit of modeling do him good?**

Damon sighed angrily and sat down on his bed, he had spent another night searching for his douchebag of a brother because he was missing and as much as he hated to admit it, he missed his baby bro.

In result of looking for Stefan, he had gotten a stake in the arm and a vervain gash on his bicep. Oh and a bunch of cuts that had vervain dripped into them. Nope, not a good day at all.

Elena locked her black SUV and unlocked the Salvatore's front door; she knew Damon was inside because his baby blue Ferrari was in the driveway. Singing to herself gaily, she swung the large raspberry coloured BCBG tote bag that Damon gave her a summer ago.

She knocked softly on the door, and she heard a dejected voice call out, "Come in, 'Lena"

Elena pushed open the door and ran to Damon: wanting to give him a big bear hug because she missed him. But then suddenly stopped when she saw that Damon had an assortment of cuts that had dried blood around them and a almost-filled in whole left in his arm.

"Damon! You need some blood!" Elena screamed shrilly and then she bent down to pull out the mini fridge that was filled with flasks of blood and she picked out his favourite, AB negative.

She flipped the cap and dripped some of it down his throat, he swallowed and she continued to gently feed him the rest of the blood.

"What were you doing? Why are you hurt?" Elena asked, she saw his cuts heal and she gave him a hug.

"I was trying to find Stefan, you know, he's missing" Damon said unhappily

"Oh Damon," she said holding his hand, " He's okay, didn't he tell you? He came through my window just before I got in my car to come here. He wants to take time to renew, to redeem himself"

Damon stared and suddenly the feeling of sadness and worriment left him. Elena smiled gently at him,

"If you are up for it, I think you need some cheering up."

She grabbed his hand and literally dragged him to sit on the cushioned chair in front of the dresser.

She patted his arm and then took off her grey puffy winter coat, underneath; she was wearing a naughty school girl outfit.

Damon's eyes widened and he began to get hard. She whispered one more thing to him, "No touching at ALL or you don't get any of _this_ after" Elena said putting his hand on her ass, then she kissed his palm before moving it back to his side.

Damon nodded and Elena dimmed the lights, Damon sure was one lucky bastard.

Elena began to move her hips sexily and placed her high heeled foot on the wooden dresser giving Damon perfect view of her ruby coloured panties. She began to gently massage her leg and then stole a glance at Damon, he was watching all right. His eyes were glued to what she was doing.

She shimmied her hips again and then lifted her foot back down to the ground. She turned Damon's chair so the back of it was flush against the dresser. Damon was now facing the board on the foot of his bed, Elena climbed on the bed and spread her legs wide flashing Damon who was now licking his lips lightly.

Her hand danced over her breast and one hand down to her heat. She moved so she was leaning against the headboard and then began to rub her hand over her center. She moaned and her breathing became quicker, she moved her hand faster; loving the friction of her underwear against herself.

She mini-orgasmed against her hand and Damon inhaled sharply, he could smell her arousal.

She grinned saucily at him and began to crawl to the foot of the bed and turned over on her stomach putting her ass proudly in the air so Damon could see her underwear again.

She then hopped off the bed and began to unbutton her already cleavage baring white dress shirt that was tied at her belly button. She takes it off completely letting it slide to the ground and shimmies off her blue plaid skirt.

Damon is rock hard in his jeans at the sight of Elena in a black and red push up bra with black underwear and black fuck-me heels.

She tilts her head and looks at his pants, "Poor baby, all hard in his pants"

Damon just stares up at her and she moves closer to him wrapping a long leg around the chair and pulling him close to her center. She kisses his neck and strokes his hair and shoulder lightly, she also begins to grind against him furiously.

She then gracefully stepped off Damon and Damon whimpers in need, she begins to dance again in front of him.

She unsnaps her bra and flings it in his face laughing quietly, she then begins to move her ass against Damon's crotch, giving him a lap dance.

He groans gutturally, unhappy that he couldn't touch her but he remembered her warning.

Soon Damon orgasmed in his pants, Elena stripped off his jeans and pressed his erection to her heat. She moaned heavily as Damon began to massage her breasts, wanting her to feel pleasure like she had given him.

After several hours of making love, Damon poured them both flutes of champagne and said six words:

"You're My Personal High Class Stripper" Damon said with satisfaction dripping off his voice.

**Well there wasn't really any smut in this chapter but there was like stripperish antics? So guys please request something okay? BYE! Ps- I updated with two chapters today, TWO!**


	5. You're Mine

**The Seducer & The Seducee**

**Chapter 5: You Are Mine**

**Requested by: DomOx**

**Characters: Dominant Damon & Submissive Elena**

**Chapter Summary: Elena and Damon are at home playing a board game when Damon tosses the game to the side and decides to play a different kind a game.  
**

Damon looked very predatory when he came over to Elena's house to play Monopoly World with her. But Elena did not notice and ushered him to sit on the sofa when she got the pizza and chips from the kitchen.

She hummed as she put the delicious cheese pizza on a large green plate and balanced two serving plates and a bowl of chips underneath her arm. She placed the food on the table and motioned for Damon to eat.

They soon began to play the game:

"So it's your turn Damon" Elena said moving his hand on top of his piece

"Oh," Damon dropped the dice and moved his piece

Elena shyly looked up at Damon, "Damon, I called you over so that we could chat. I want to know if you are okay with Katherine… in the tomb."

Damon tried to push away the angry feelings that were consuming him and struggled to find a response to that. _Yes Elena, I'm purrrfectly fine about that! I don't love Katherine anymore, I WANT YOU!_

"I am perfectly okay" Damon said stiffly

"Damon, are you sure, it makes sense that you would feel bad. Please Damon! I am _your friend_, I want to help you. I want to help you anyway I can."

Damon pushed the game to the side and spoke harshly, " I want to play a different game, Elena. I want to fuck you, and then YOU CAN FUCKING see that I want you and not that bitch in the tomb"

Elena's eyes widened and her heart thundered, she began to blush, Damon's vulgar words were like the ones straight out of her… intimate dreams about Damon.

He moved closer to her, "Come on Elena, you're not a virgin, you don't HAVE a boyfriend, just let me show you. "

"Show me what?" Elena squeaked

"How I can make you scream and that it's you I really want. Maybe after, you'll realise you love me too"

Elena shook her head no, no matter how much _she _knew that she wanted Damon, she couldn't do this.

Damon walked closer, "Elena, I don't care if you are not _willing for me to show you. I WILL show you anyways"_

Elena moved back.

Damon stepped forward.

Elena moved back.

Damon stepped forward.

"Damon! Please no, don't do this!"

Damon shook his head slowly, "Elena, I know that you want this. I can smell it, and hear your heart thundering away."

Elena bit down on her lip, really wanting to scream "Take ME!" at him

Damon kneeled down to her level. "Spread your legs Elena. Do it now."

Elena shook her head no; Damon whispered at her again, "Do it Elena."

Elena shook her head again. Damon snarled viciously, he yanked up her skirt and using his vampire speed, she flipped her so she was lying on his lap on her stomach.

Damon's hand rose up… and then slapped down on Elena's ass. She whimpered, "Stop."

Damon continued to smack her and he realized that the entire time he was doing it, he never sensed any fear or discomfort from Elena. He _smelled_ her arousal, and he knew that she was definitely turned on because she was moaning now and dry-humping his leg.

Hmmph, who would have guessed that good girl Elena, would get off on somebody spanking her…

"Have you learned your lesson dear?" Damon asked sweetly

Elena nodded and reached up to kiss him, he kissed her roughly and then pushed her away so she landed on her back on the ground.

"Elena," Damon murmured, " give me a lap dance"

Elena looked like a deer caught in headlights, " B-b-but, I ,err, don't know how?"

Damon looked up at her comfortably and sat on a chair, "Its easy Elena. Turn around"

Elena didn't want to get risk getting spanked so she slowly turned, she felt Damon's hands on her hips and he lowered her so he ass was just touching his hard crotch.

"Now move your hips, in a circle" Damon moaned as Elena began to grind on him

Elena then turned and began to slide her body in between Damon's legs, she continued to dance for him and he groaned out gutturally.

She finished and then blushing red asked, "Now what?"

"mmh, Elena, your just as good as I thought. Get on your back and spread your legs"

Elena froze, he had _thought about __**her**_ like this before?

Then she quickly spread her legs, Damon smiled at her and then placed a kiss at her bellybutton. She moaned and Damon smiled against her stomach. He began to lightly suck on her soft skin, leaving tender love bites in his path down to her glistening center.

Elena moaned when she felt his mouth kiss her warmth, she squirmed uncomfortably and pushed him away.

" Stop"

" huh, just when I thought you were getting cooperative" Damon sighed and gripped both of her hands in one of his and continued to inflict pleasure on her.

Elena shattered in Damon's arms and he pulled off his pants and swiftly entered her, his thrusts were fast and he withdrew almost completlely before plunging back in.

Elena moaned and gasped in appreciation as Damon sucked on her breast, taking the hard nipple in his mouth.

Damon knew Elena's release was coming around the corner so he redoubled his efforts, Elena shattered again, crying out his name loudly in his ear.

Damon soon felt his release coming too and he felt his hot seed spill into her, "Elena?"

"Ya?"

"Suck me off now"

"And If I don't?" Elena asked coquettishly, winking at him.

**This was dedicated to DOMO~! And guys please review! L) Oh and also, this weekend I am really proud cause I ended one of my stories ( Up To Those Tricks Again), posted the sequel, and updated this a LOT! Also just for a little sneak preview, I've got the next 5 chapters planned out. I think, its not final but these are rough ideas.**

**Dirty Picture:**

**Click ,Click ,Snap! It's true; it will last longer if you take a picture. **

**Help Me Clean The Kitchen:**

**The Kitchen is really, really, dirty, when Elena sets out to clean, will Damon help or will the plan to clean the dirty kitchen get even dirtier?**

**Pass The Conditioner:**

**Elena is in the shower at school after gym class & Damon decides to stop by…**

**So You're Just Going To Leave me Here?**

**Think of it as foreplay Elena, you'll get through it eventually.**


	6. You're Mine: Part Two

You're Mine Part II

Dominant Damon, Submissive Elena

RATED M~!

**Okay, thanks to the OVERWHELMING response to last chapter ( You're Mine, ) there is going to be a part two okay? I AM going to mix some ideas together for this one and I hope you guys are okay with me using the idea I mentioned last chapter: "So You're Just Going To Leave Me Here?" in this chapter. **

**I decided to use my original idea for ( So you're just going to be leave me here) in this chapter cause it worked out really really really well! I am also going to post a smutty one shot on FF later on tonite. **

**PS- Were any of you guys screaming HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? At the tv on last nights episode? I know I was. I CANNOT believe that Rose and Damon slept together of all people, to me, it makes no sense at all. I mean why Rose try would and convince Damon to turn off his humanity? And then was it sex that sealed the deal of flipping the switch? Like seriously? I am really mad at my tv. Haha! :) Soooooo enough of my ranting:**

**Enjoy guys!**

" What the fuck are you doing Damon?" Elena lightly growled at him

" I wouldn't talk to me like that again missy, or I'll have to spank you again" Damon wagged his finger at her, and Elena blushed red.

"Come on Damon! Why are you handcuffing me to the bed?" Elena said with a look of mild confusion on her face.

Damon gently smiled at her, "Elena, was last night the best sex you've ever had?"

Elena blushed again and turned her head away from Damon; he slowly walked up to her putting his hand in hers.

"Elena," he said in his soothing, seductive voice, "Don't be embarrassed"

Elena slowly turned her head to look at him and nodded quietly.

He then grinned at her, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

Damon grinned again, " Then trust me to make this the best night of your life ever, I will make you see stars _and_ this will knock last night's sex right off NUMBER 1." He bragged.

Elena grinned feeling less embarrassed and more confident now, " Okay Damon"

He kneeled at the foot of the bedpost and pulled out another pair of two handcuffs from his pocket, he gently kissed both her ankles and nudged her legs apart so he could handcuff each ankle to each post at the end of the bed.

Elena shivered now, she was wearing a nightgown that Damon had given her from Victoria's Secret and the underwear she was wearing didn't cover up much. Each arm and leg was handcuffed to the bed, she couldn't move.

Damon then propped several pillows behind her back and pulled something else out from out of his pockets.

_It was a remote._

He pressed a button and Elena felt something move in her underwear, she looked ridiculously appaled.

"What the fuck is that?" Elena said throatily

"Vibrating underwear, when I saw it at Victoria's Secret, I knew this would be perfect for my kitten"

Elena then figured out what he was doing, she couldn't move, she had vibrating underwear. He was up to something for SURE!

Damon then turned on the flat screen HD television in front of the bed and popped in a movie, the screen was black and then begin to play the FBI warnings.

" Kitten? I have to go," Damon said smirking at Elena's expression

" You can't just leave me here!" Elena moaned

" Think of it as foreplay, Elena." Damon said before kissing her lips and stepping away from the bed. " You said you trust me, remember?"

Elena nodded, and Damon spoke again, " No harm will come to you, tonight will be the best night of your life. I will be back in an hour okay? I even put in a movie for you."

Elena nodded and tilted her head up to kiss Damon again, he frenched her for 2 minutes before pulling away gently and walking through the door.

Elena smiled at his retreating figure and looked up at the tv screen, I was just finishing airing another warning.

The movie started and Elena saw a blonde with obviously fake boobs and a guy that had awesome abs, but the guys could not even compare to Damon.

Then she saw the glittery words that appeared at the top of the screen, "Burlesque Encounters."

Elena gulped, Damon had put in a porno!

Then suddenly the vibrator begin to vibrate quicker bringing her to moan again, soon the people on the screen were moaning too.

Elena stared at the tv as a girl gave another girl a lapdance, she was completely new to this kind of stuff but she was totally getting off on the vibrating underwear. In the last 45 minutes of the movie, Elena had probably orgasmed 7 times.

Elena gasped as the vibrator begin to spur her attention and she moved her hips anxiously trying to find more friction against her soaking wet underwear.

Elena opened her eyes again and she glared at the door, she needed Damon! Wasn't the hour up yet?

Then the dvd flashed to another scene of a girl doing a pole dance and then Damon walked in.

He smiled cheekily at her and turned up the remote, Elena screamed as another orgasm ripped through her. Damon pressed pause on the remote and pulled of his pants, shirt , and leather jacket just leaving him in his boxers.

" Damon, I need you inside me. Hurry!"

simply crawled on top of her and let one finger slide, rubbing on soaking wet underwear. " Beg."

I began to beg, "Damon, please, I NEED you in me. Im so wet for you. I've been a good girl, just take me."

Damon always the gentleman, always wanting to see his lady get off, he pulled down her underwear and positioned his cock at her entrance.

Elena nodded hurriedly and he thrust into her hard and fast, making sure to position is hips at the correct angle so his pubic bone rubbed against her clit. Elena moaned into Damon's neck and he kissed her soft hair.

Elena soon felt Damon's cock twitching inside of her, he was going to cum soon, she knew it! She lowered her mouth to his neck and bit down with her human teeth, he groaned and spilled his seed into her and then she felt her orgasm coming. Her tight walls contracted and Damon forced her over the edge.

Elena wiped her hair off her face, " Damon, mmm, that was"

" amazing" Damon said seeming to be high on his own orgasm, no other woman had made him feel like that.

Elena got up on her knees, "Spank me now."

"And If I don't?" Damon asked coquettishly, winking at her.

**Well I hope you guys liked it. If you did not notice, I made the last two lines of this sorta the same as the last two lines of the previous part.**

**The second last line in both of the two chapters had Damon and Elena both ordering the other to do something and they both said/ did the same think at the end. Which was teasing and winking,**

**I thought that would add to the charm of it. So Yeah, please review! :)**


	7. Dirty Picture

**Dirty Picture**

**Delena !**

**Enjoy! :)**

Elena moaned in boredom as her manager droned on and on about the importance of putting books away on the right shelf at the library.

She was helping out as a volunteer at the library to earn some credits for high school and she was bored. She only wanted to be cuddling in bed with Damon right now but she at least felt happy that Damon had gone to go oversee a meeting for one of the companies he owned so he would be just as miserable as her.

She texted Damon:

Dami, I'm bored.

Damon texted her back:

Me 2. Cant wait to get you in bed t'nite

Elena texted Damon back:

Me 2

Damon thought for a moment and texted Elena again:

Send me a dirty pic of you: P

Elena grinned and got up to go to the bathroom, in the bathroom she made sure that the main door was shut so nobody could enter and using her nimble cheerleading skills climbed on to the top of stall door.

She wrapped her legs tightly around the pole that supported the door so she wouldn't fall off and made sure that her navy skirt rided up and that her white satin shirt had enough buttons undone so Damon could see her lacy cranberry coloured bra.

She then let go of the door with her hands so she was hanging down from the pole with her legs clamped around it.

She then grabbed her iPhone and took a picture of her and texted it to Damon. She then nimbly swung off and hopped onto the floor, re -buttoning her shirt.

Damon texted her back:

Ooooh sexy, I wish I was that bathroom door. It sure is lucky. I ll send you a pic.

PS- Don't call me Dami

Damon said that he had to get a file from his office and he locked the door securely. He knew that Elena got turned on by the sight of his chest and the v of his, y'know.

So he whipped off his cleanly pressed white dress shirt and left his slender black tie on. He used his iPhone and took a picture of himself winking at the camera while jutting his hips out to the side.

Elena stared at the picture, she could feel herself getting really wet in her skirt and she wished Damon was with her.

She texted him:

Dami, get your ass over here and take me to your office so we can fuck on your desk

He texted her back:

Okay feisty kitten, be there in a sec

She unlocked the bathroom door and hurriedly told her boss that she wasn't feeling well, the old lady who was her bossed sighed and bitched for a bit but Elena just walked out.

Damon blurred past her grabbing her and zooming back to his office where he kicked the door shut and locked it.

Elena moaned grinding needily against Damon's trouser covered leg.

" Elena, we're gonna play a game. I'm the hot, sexy executive CEO and you're my hot little assistant" he moaned in her ear

Elena nodded swiftly, "Get me off kitten"

Elena smiled and she felt herself get wet, she loved touching his dick.

She shimmied him out of his pants and kneeled in front of him.

She wrapped one hand firmly around the base of his shaft and began to move up and down steadily, occasionally leaning down to lick him softly causing his to shiver and groan in her ear.

" Mmmm" Damon whimpered, " You're sure gonna get paid for this one baby"

Elena nodded and continued to get him off, and she locked her lips around his member and began to lick him like a lollipop and she knew he was gonna come soon.

He spurted in her mouth and Elena licked her lips, "Mr. Salvatore, are you going to give me my pay check now?"

He nodded and pulled off her shirt, " What do you want baby?"

"Get me off" she said saying the exact same thing she said to him

Damon lay her on the wooden desk and leaned over her gently caressing her hardened nipples and kissing slowly down her stomach.

Elena whimpered in his ear and shivered like a leaf. Soon, Damon who was very anxious to see her get off began to kiss her damp underwear.

He pulled her underwear down and began to lap languidly down her wet heat. She moaned and bucked her hips forward, Damon suckled her in between his lips and she whimpered.

Damon then slowly inserted his fingers inside her and began to thrust back and forth, soon he felt her trembling on his fingers and he leaned in to gently bite on her button.

"Damon!" Elena screamed as he continued to lazily thrust his fingers in her.

"Damon takes me!" Elena whispered readily

Damon propped Elena up on his leather business chair and proceeded to do some _naughty business_ with the love of his life.

5 minutes later, " Mr. Salvatore, faster!" came Elena's cry as she felt her orgasm coming around the bend.

**Okay guys, this is a really important AU here okay? You guys seem to be thinking these scenes are rushed but in this chappie, Elena & Damon are really bored and supper horny. They cant stop thinking about each other and they need to have each other, that's why they proceeded with their **_**naughty business**_ so fast.

I hope you guys liked it. You guys were really anxious to get this chapter and Pass The Conditioner. PTC ( pass the conditioner) will be the next chappie and the kitchen idea will be the one after that.

Guys, please keep up the reviews! I GET about 5 or 6 reviews every chapter and yes I admit it, I am a total review whore but please guys review it makes my day and makes updates come a lot faster.

Check out my other stories Starstruck and Holidays with Delena and Friends! L)

Thanks you reading!:)


	8. Pass The Conditioner

Pass The Conditioner

Dominant Damon, Submissive Elena 

**OMG! I AM UP TO 30 REVIEWS NOW! ( WHOOO HAPPY DANCE) AND THAT IS THE MOST AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I HAVE EVER GOTTEN FOR A STORY AND IN THE LEAST AMOUNT OF CHAPTERS! I KNOW THIS ISNT THAT GOOD COMPARED TO OTHER PEOPLES STORIES REVIEW- WISE BUT I AM SOO HAPPY THAT WE GOT 9 REVIEWS LAST CHAPPIE SO I AM POSTING THE CHAPTER THAT YOU GUYS REALLY WANT! HAPPY READING!:)**

Elena brushed her hair so it had no knots and then stepped into the school shower, not bothering to pull the cheap plastic curtain across because nobody else was there.

She turned and tilted her head underneath the hot stream of water and massaged her vanilla body wash onto her skin, smiling at the fresh and sweet scent of it.

Soon she found herself thinking of Damon, Stefan's charmingly seductive older vampire brother. She found herself thinking about the day where she helped him button his shirt and appreciated the image of his beautiful abs and brilliantly blue eyes that shone like a star in the sky.

Wait, hold on a sec, BEAUTIFUL? Elena called Damon beautiful? Elena nodded to herself, it was the truth. She had been having the hots for Damon for the last several months and she only wanted to jump his bones right about now.

Her longing for Damon had first started out as an innocent friendship and had escalated to Elena moaning Damon's name in the shower as she ran her hand on her wet heat.

Soon she heard footsteps, but thought it was only somebody in the hallway so she continued her shower.

She then felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her against their chest, she felt something hard pressing into her back and she tilted her head to see who it was but was quickly greeted with something getting tied around her eyes and blocking her vision.

She moaned in excitement, finally Stefan was stepping up from his boring act and doing something dirty for her. Like taking her in the locker room that was sexy.

She felt his hardness behind her again and sighed against the stream of the shower, was it just her but did Stefan feel bigger?

Whatever, enjoy the moment. Elena thought

She felt him pick her up and hoist her up against the lockers so she was facing them. Elena then felt Stefan lift her up and push her against the lockers while excitedly grinding against her ass and kissing her neck hungrily.

Elena tilted her face and sighed in pleasure as the knob of a lock brushed against her swollen button, this was going to be good alright.

She then felt Stefan lift her up and place her on a wooden bench that he had put a silky towel on. She felt him gently nudge her knees apart and kneel in front of her wetness.

Elena hitched in a breath when she felt his tongue leisurely lick at her lips and she bucked her hips forward, she had never felt such pleasure before. Nobody had ever given her oral before and from stories that Caroline told her that it was very very good.

She then felt his lips latch around her swollen button and begin to suckle eagerly and gently pulled at her breasts with his fingers.

She pitched forward and moaned loudly, did Stefan go to sex school or something?

Soon she felt her orgasm coming and she knew that she was clamping down on Stefan's fingers.

Elena screamed in pleasure

Then her blindfold fell off and she stared into lust-filled blue eyes. What? Stefan had green eyes, not blue! Damon had blue eyes.

Elena's eyes widened when she saw it was Damon and he just smirked at her but Elena could see a tiny tiny bit of worry in his eyes from wondering what Elena would say when she saw who it really was.

" Pass the conditioner" Elena said happily

Damon reached behind him and handed Elena the conditioner.

"Are you mad at me? I j-j-ust wanted you to know that I can make you feel better than he can! I really am the better brother!" Damon began to stutter and Elena thought that she saw tears in his eyes

"Damon, you are the better brother. You have turned into a loving, caring, generous, and sexy blue-eyed vampire. I love you; you are not second best to me Damon! You have always been right; there is something, something _electric _between us" Elena said passionately

Damon felt tears prickling at his eyes, people called him a monster, evil, devil, but this girl had uncovered the real him. Damon opened his arms to give Elena a hug and she hugged him tightly resting her head in the crook of his neck.

After a few minutes, Damon got up and mouthed thank you at Elena. He opened the bottle of conditioner and poured some of the creamy conditioner into the palm of his hand. He began to massage it into Elena's hair and he wrapped one warm around her waist so he could prop her against himself.

Elena leaned into Damon's touch as the warm water cascacded onto them, making their bodies slippery.

Damon relished in the intimacy of the moment, who knew that taking things into your own hands could really work out?

Then as if Elena had somehow realised that Damon was a little distracted, she wrapped a soft hand around his shaft and began to move up and down.

Yup, Damon thought as he poured some more conditioner in his palm to lather it into Elena's soft tresses, taking things into your own hands certainly worked out.


	9. Mr Right

**The Seducer & The Seducee**

**Mr. Right: Part I**

**JENNA AND DAMON**

**OKAY, guys, I am really sorry about the drastically late update for this but I have a really good reason. You know how last chapter was the locker room idea? That was like the idea that you guys wanted the most but I got a really low amount of reviews last chappie so I kinda lost my muse. But I'M back again and I hope you like this chapter, I have to warn you though, the characters are extremely OOC and if you like this chapter I will be super happy cause I worked really hard on it. And yes, in case any of you are going into a panic attack or saying What the Fuck is she doing, yes, this is a jenna and damon smut chapter. I felt like writing it cause I have not found any other smut with damon and jenna in it, but don't worry, I STILL 101% PERCENT SHIP DELENA. I just thought you guys would like this.**

**Enjoy!L)**

Jenna brushed her red honey coloured hair away from her face and shut her car door behind her and slightly smirked at the baby blue Camaro that was parked in her driveway.

She briskly walked up to her door and saw Damon sitting there on the front step and texting somebody, he looked up at her when she approached him and spoke charmingly and brightly.

"Hey Jenna!"

"Damon" Jenna nodded, "What are you doing here?" she asked with a surprised undertone to her voice

"Oh, I was going to visit Elena and I thought she might have been with you" Damon said smiling brightly at Jenna

"Oh, I'm sorry; I think she's with Bonnie. But would you like to come in for some coffee?" Jenna asked politely

"Yeah, sure" Damon said, he tucked his iPhone into his pocket and followed Jenna inside the familiar and cozy house.

She turned on the espresso machine and took out the gingerbread syrup dispenser. She turned to Damon and her bangs slid to reveal her bright eyes and long eyelashes, "Gingerbread syrup?" she asked

Damon nodded and watched the older, sexy, Gilbert woman. She certainly had a witty and creative charm about her; she also was level headed but was incredibly strong to raise two teenagers.

Jenna put two pumps of gingerbread syrup into each steaming mug of espresso and added some foam to the top. Damon took the cup from her and breathed it in, it smelled delicious and he took a sip.

Jenna held her cup in her hands and sat opposite to Damon, "Damon, there is this question on my mind. Its been there ever since you started regularly coming to see Elena"

Damon nodded; feeling a little confused about what Jenna was going to say.

" I was wondering, even though I know you two are not dating… yet, I can see its going to come soon. I was wondering, if you are going to be Mr. Right?" Jenna said shyly

Damon nodded and ushered for her to keep going, " I mean, Stefan & Matt, they were like vanilla. They didn't fit right with Elena. Elena is a complex person and she needs another person like that to actually be happy. I think that person might be you, but I have one test just to make sure first."

Damon spoke cheerily, "Okay, I understand what you mean Jenna. You're right; I do have feelings for Elena. I'll do the test, but what is it?"

**Okay, I decided to split Mr. Right into two chapters cause I thought it would be better to have one chapter entirely smut. **

**I have a new idea for a story and it was inspired by my friend who went to a massage therapist cause she fell and hurt her back recently. I have not decided the title yet but have a summary.**

**NEW IDEA FOR STORY:**

**Elena is unhappily married to an older man named Marc. She was forced to marry him after he threatened her at gunpoint, and all off her family had to submit to the marriage or be killed. Elena begins to have horrible sleeping spells where terrible nightmares haunt her, so she goes to a massage therapist for some help.**

**The affair that follows…**

**I hope you like the idea and I will most likely put it up next weekend. I will try my hardest okay?**


	10. Mr Right : Part Two

_Jenna held her cup in her hands and sat opposite to Damon, "Damon, there is this question on my mind. It's been there ever since you started regularly coming to see Elena"_

_Damon nodded; feeling a little confused about what Jenna was going to say._

"_I was wondering, even though I know you two are not dating… yet, I can see its going to come soon. I was wondering, if you are going to be Mr. Right?" Jenna said shyly_

_Damon nodded and ushered for her to keep going, "I mean, Stefan & Matt, they were like vanilla. They didn't fit right with Elena. Elena is a complex person and she needs another person like that to actually be happy. I think that person might be you, but I have one test just to make sure first."_

_Damon spoke cheerily, "Okay, I understand what you mean Jenna. You're right; I do have feelings for Elena. I'll do the test, but what is it?"_

Suddenly, Jenna was walking up to him and stroking his hair gently away from his face.

"Uh, Jenna?" Damon asked a bit nervously, "Um. What are you doing?"

"Giving you the test." She replied cockily before sliding one hand underneath his tight shirt and feeling the muscled cords of his back.

" The test is s_ex_, Damon, if you can make us climax in less than 5 minutes…" she said seductively, kissing his neck

"Oh. " Damon said still feeling in awe, but fiery arousal had already started.

Aw, fuck this! This beautiful, _sexy_, lady is going to let me date her daughter if I make her climax in less than 5 minutes. _Obviously,_ Alaric isn't giving her what she needs. Damon thought as he grasped her waist with his hands as she kissed him passionately.

"Oh Damon!" Jenna moaned out as Damon's hands brushed against the swell of her breasts.

Damon smirked and pulled her blouse over her head and threaded his fingers into her curly hair as he kissed her lips roughly.

His tongue lightly swept over Jenna's bottom lip, silently asking for permission and gasped in pleasure as he felt her small hand drift to the tightening in his pants and lightly squeeze.

His tongue dove expertly into her mouth and deepened the kiss longingly but quickly reminded himself of his task when he saw Jenna's eyes half-closed and writhing in pleasure.

He lifted her small hand off his pants and tore off her skirt hastily and pressed his soft lips to her already wet underwear, oh, she smelled _divine._

Jenna was making little mewling sounds and Damon hands roamed her body freely, occasionally pinching her nipples and giving her the ultimate mix of pleasure and pain.

Then, he was pulling her under wear down with his _teeth._ The sight was so sexy that Jenna wanted to take a picture and keep it forever!

Damon's soft lips parted to let his tongue slide lavishly along her pulsing heat and lick her nectar.

He suckled gently on her lips while flicking her nub with his teeth.

"DAMON! Oh, fuck," Jenna exclaimed

"That's it baby, come for _me"_ Damon said huskily while thrusting his fingers at a fast rate in and out of her, "Jenna. Come for me, baby."

"Ah, uh, DAMON! I'M COMING!" Jenna screamed as her hips bucked spastically as her pleasure seemed to be shooting through the room.

Damon smirked once more and licked her clean before quickly shedding of his clothes – silently loving the way she stared at him.

He pulled her close to him while gently licking her neck before rearing his hips back and in one fluid thrust, entering her.

"Oh, babe, you feel so good. So fucking tight and hot around me, when was the last time you got fucked?" Damon purred, "The last time you got fucked like _this?_"

Damon stilled his hips as Jenna hadn't answered yet,

"Damon? Why did you stop?" she said angrily

"You didn't answer my question."

Jenna blushed red and said, "NEVER! NOW KEEPING GOING YOU FUCKING DICK!" and then she forced her hips down on Damon and screamed in pleasure as he resumed his thrusting.

"Aunt Jenna, I'm close." Damon mumbled in her ear.

"Damon, I love it when you call me Aunt Jenna." She said, tilting her head back in pure pleasure as Damon left a trail of hickeys down her shoulder.

"Mm, why?"

"It makes me feel so, _so naughty!"_

Damon laughed and sliced into her one last time before feeling her velvet walls clench around him and he let his seed out into her.

Damon kissed her forehead once more, letting her get down from her high before sliding out of her and glancing at his phone.

"It's only been 4 minutes, _Aunt _Jenna"

"Oh, FINE! You win." Jenna said mischievously grinning at Damon, "Elena's lucky. But do I a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't have sex with her in this house while I'm here. If your gonna pull all those moans and screams from me," Jenna said shaking her head, "I don't know what your gonna do with her."

Damon chuckled and turned away from her to get his clothes from the corner of the room.

Then, as Damon was pulling on his shirt, he heard a chillingly cold giggle that could only come from the girl he had fallen in love with during 1864 and a flash of chocolate curls he saw drifting away from the window.

Had she been watching them?

She watching Damon have sex with her doppelgangers adoptive mom's sister was just. Well, there was only two letters to describe this kind of situation:

Ew.

Thanks for the long wait guys! I really wanted to update a lot of my stories at once and PLEASE go check out LAST FRIDAY NIGHT, SEXUAL THERAPY, AND UNDER MY KINGS HAND. I am planning to release Date Night next week probably.


	11. The 50 Review Present: Part 1

**The 50 Review Present: Part I**

_I am SOO sorry that this took so long. The reason? Well, I had MAJOR writers block and I've been super busy with my life. But here is part one of chapter that you guys have been waiting for, this chapter is a thanks for the 50 reviews I have gotten from my awesome and loyal readers. This entire chapter will feature several different couples, (sorry, but __**some of them are going to **__**be really weird**__) and each different section will have a different name. So, I hope you enjoy reading "The 50 Review Present!" I thought it would be perfect if I started of this chapter __**with our FAVE couple ever on Valentine's Day**__. __**Also, I was going to give this to you guys when ALL of the couples I had in mind were done but I felt so bad for not updating that I decided to split your "present" into 2 or maybe 3 parts:)**__Happy Reading!_

**No Need For Words, Silence That Is Loud… ( DELENA)**

I sprayed on my sweet, cupcake-scented perfume and stepped into my beautiful olive green dress that stopped right above my knees. I carefully feathered on my MAC _Opulash_ mascara and dabbed my illuminating powder from Lancôme in the corners of my eyes, cheekbones, and my exposed shoulders. I grabbed my crimper from my dresser and clipped most of my hair back with a banana clip and crimped the strands of my hair that surrounded my face. I took out the clip and quickly twisted my hair into a sexy side chignon with a black clip that had swirls of creamy white on it.

"Elena! What is Bonnie's favourite colour?" I heard Jeremy shout from downstairs

"Purple!" I shouted loudly so he could hear me," Buy her a bouquet of lilies and roses too, those are her favourite flowers."

I heard Jeremy loudly sigh a sigh of relief and I heard him shout thanks before running out the door.

I thought it was adorable how Jeremy was so love struck over Bonnie that he was even taking her out to the lake house for a romantic weekend- just for them, with no interruptions.

Today was Valentine's Day after all, today was the day for romance. I was going to go see Damon today and I was almost quivering in anticipation for the entire day.

When I woke up, I saw that Damon had left a single blood red rose on my pillow and a note that was scrawled on cream coloured paper with his beautiful calligraphy.

The note said:

_Dearest Elena,_

_I am extremely sorry to leave you this morning but I had to prepare our home for tonight. It ruins me to think that I couldn't be holding you in my arms as you woke today and deeply kiss you good morning. Please, Kitten, come to the Boarding House at seven o'clock tonight. Tonight, I wish for us to celebrate our never ending love. I cannot wait to show you how much I love you._

_Love,_

_Damon _

The note made my heart beat in anticipation, but the way Damon wrote the note made me want to burst into tears and do a happy dance at the same time. He had signed the note, "Love" and the way he called the boarding house, "our home" and best of all I couldn't believe that he said he wanted to celebrate "our never ending love".

People thought he was a monster, but he wasn't. He was a beautiful, loyal, and strong man who loved me- and I loved him too.

I didn't even feel a little bit worried for tonight. I had told Damon I was ready, I was ready to sleep with him. I was still a virgin but I knew he was the right person to remove the title from me. I knew he deeply cared and loved me. He was always looking out for me; he would even sleep next to me and hold me because he knew I felt safe in his arms.

He was the piece of me that I was missing- and tonight, we'd he joined together forever and I'd never feel empty ever again.

_**( switching to 3**__**rd**__** person now, sorry for any confusion! :) – **_

It was 6:45 now, and Elena slid on a pair of black heels and walked down the stairs. She opened the door and walked to her car, while humming, "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles.

Elena got into her car and drove to the Boarding House as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit, when she arrived at the house she gasped in wonder.

The house had violet, pink, red, and white lanterns sitting on all the window sills and seductive golden lights strung across the rest of the house. There were lavender and rose petals carefully scattered to create a path that led to the front door. Elena followed the path with a huge smile on her face and was about to knock on the door when she remembered that she hadn't put any of her special lip gloss on.

Elena quickly turned so her back was to the door, and using the black screen of her phone as a mirror- applied her blood red lip gloss that claimed to last for 14 hours straight. Elena knew that the rich, deep red colour on her lips would drive Damon crazy. Elena then knocked on the door.

"Hello Elena, Happy Valentine's Day" Damon purred, giving Elena's lips a appreciate once-over before taking her hand and leading her to the dining room.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Damon." Elena replied, her voice filled with the raw, honest love she felt for Damon.

Damon smiled at her and pulled the wooden chair out so that Elena could sit at the table. Damon walked around to the other side of the table and pulled the silver covers off of the plates before sitting down.

Elena gasped, on the two dishes there was her most favourite food ever. There was Penne pasta with buffalo cheese and an herb-filled sauce drizzled in a generous portion all over it.

Damon motioned for Elena to try it and Elena picked up a hearty forkful of pasta and chewed it. When Elena swallowed, she exclaimed, "Damon! This tastes so good!"

Damon smiled at her, "I made it myself, kitten."

The rest of their meal passed in comfortable silence and the several times their eyes met spoke all the words that needed to be spoken. When Damon looked in Elena's eyes, he saw love, compassion, caring- for him. When Elena looked in Damon's eyes, she saw his love, overwhelming loyalty, and appreciation for her. Just for her.

When they were both finished their main meal, Damon left to go to the kitchen to get the champagne and dessert.

Elena's eyes widened when he pulled the cover off the plate. On the plate, there was a warm chocolate cake that was sitting in a pool of rich raspberry sauce with small panna cotta hearts floating around the cake.

Damon poured them both glass of champagne and playfully pulled Elena down on his lap and fed her the dessert. After they were done, Elena turned around in his lap and her eyes met his.

The sexual tension had been building all night, they knew it was time. Damon picked Elena up in his arms and gently kissed her lips once,twice, and again before walking up the stairs. He pushed open the door to his bedroom and again, Elena gasped in surprise- for the second time that night.

Damon had covered his bed in rose petals and there were lit candles on every flat surface of the room.

Damon gently lay Elena down on the bed before leaning down to kiss her gently again, he wanted to take his time with her. Elena gripped his lean shoulders as he kissed her jaw and neck before trailing down to her cleavage. He unzipped her dress and it slid to the floor and he let Elena's small, soft hands push off his suit jacket, pull off his tie, and unbutton his shirt.

Damon rose from on top of Elena's body, " God, your so beautiful"

Elena blushed and twirled her hair awkwardly. Damon quickly turned so that Elena would have to look at him, "Love, you are the most beautiful creature in the entire world. Never doubt that, I will always love you."

Damon moved Elena back so she was comfortably sprawled across the many pillows on his bed and he let his hands roam over her toned stomach and then he pulled down her lacy underwear slowly, making sure that Elena was okay with this.

Elena was looking at him with a curious look as he buried his face between her legs and inhaled her sweet musky smell. Damon slowly traced his tongue across her desire and used his thumb to slowly stroke across her clit and he began to suckle on her nether lips.

Elena threw her head back and moaned loudly when she felt Damon's tongue lightly thrust into her and gripped at his hair as he pleased her.

"Mmm, god." Elena mumbled as he used his fingers to thrust into her as he suckled at her button

"Does this feel good, baby?" Damon asked as he tilted her hips so that she was at a different angle.

"YES!" Elena choked out as she felt her orgasm coming around, "Please…"

Damon slid in an extra two fingers into her sopping, wet heat and began to thrust in and out at a gruellingly slow pace as his tongue flicked around her womanly parts and the combination made Elena groan in pleasure before screaming his name as she came.

"Elena, are you ready?" Damon asked tenderly while stroking her chestnut coloured hair

Elena nodded slowly, "Yes. Make love to me, Damon. "

No words needed to be said as Damon gently put his hard and lean body in between Elena's soft and supple legs and he leaned forward slightly. Elena's eyes closed and a pink blush spread as his hardness brushed against her achingly, wet heat.

Damon pushed forward now and the tip of his penis slid inside Elena's extremely tight sheath. Elena squirmed under him and her hands gripped his muscular shoulders in a vise grip. Damon then pushed forward completely, feeling tears flood to his eyes when he broke Elena's barrier and he heard her small scream and shudder of pain. He tried moving his hips to withdraw out of Elena but her hands had moved from his shoulders to fasten tightly against him hips; making him remain in her.

"Baby," Damon breathed as he gently kissed her forehead, "Are you still hurting? The pain will go away soon, I promise. I'm so sorry for hurting you like this babe," Damon continued while rubbing her back in smooth, circular motions.

A second later, Elena's eyes shot open and she pushed her hips forward. Elena let out a deep groan, "Damon. Move, you feel so… you feel so, _right._"

Damon smiled at her before thrusting into his love's velvet walls making sure that he was thrusting slowly and deeply.

"Mmm. Elena, you feel magnificent." Damon hitched her leg higher on his waist as he moaned in unison with her as his thrusts slightly sped up.

"Damon" Elena whimpered, tears falling from her eyes in sheer pleasure. She couldn't believe he was doing this for her. He had set up the most perfect night and now he was making love to her, passionately.

"Yes, Elena" Damon moaned while reaching down to rub the pad of his thumb against where their bodies were joined.

"Damon! That feels so good, don't stop. I…I'm almos-" Elena parted her perfectly glossy lips into an "o" shape as Damon powerfully thrust into her wet, heat again causing her walls to contract tightly around his cock and Elena shook from her powerful orgasm.

After another thrust, Damon followed his love into oblivion.

Their sweaty bodies fell apart as he rolled off Elena and ran his fingers through her beautiful, chocolate coloured locks.

"I love you so much, Elena" he whispered in her ear as he deeply kissed her lips

Elena kissed him back while threading her fingers through his hair and they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Sleep, "Damon whispered while lifting Elena so she could lie on his chest, "Sleep"

Elena beamed up at him, her pale skin appeared to be glowing and she sank contently into a world of dreams that Damon made for her- where there was no words that needed to be spoken; just because all the words that needed to be said; where in their actions towards each other.

**Naughty Little Sluts**

***** takes place the first day that Alaric comes to school after is killed by Damon.**

**(ALARIC AND ELENA)**

Alaric absently rolled an eraser between his palms as he waited for his class to pack up and leave for lunch.

He saw a beautiful girl, with a slender and curvaceous body and… and beautiful long hair smile and laugh with her friends. She whispered something to them and they smiled and laughed before leaving.

Everybody had left the room, except for Elena.

Alaric looked up at her with a confused expression on his face, " Uh, Elena, aren't you going to lunch?"

"Yeah, but Mr. Saltzman, I think you need my help with something."

"What?" Alaric said

Elena laughed and pointed to his pants, Alaric gulped, and he had a boner. Wow, Alaric blushed and tried to speak in a stern voice: "Uh, Elena. I do not think it is a good idea for you to be here, now, please go to lunch"

Elena laughed again and carefully swung her legs over Alaric's and sat on his lap, making sure that she pressed down completely on his hardness.

"Elena, leave _now_. Or I won't hesitate to give you a detention" Alaric tried to speak in a stern voice again but his voice cracked when he said detention.

"Mmm, Mr. Saltzman. It gets me so, so _hot_ when you're angry." Elena ground her pussy down on Alaric's erection and Alaric almost choked. Elena, the hot and young teenage girl who was sitting on his lap… In an extremely inappropriate manner wasn't wearing any underwear. He could feel her wetness through his trousers.

Elena turned around in his lap, making Alaric try and stifle a groan of pleasure. "Please, Mr. Saltzman. "

"Elena, please, please stop this. Just leave." Alaric mumbled

"Why?" Elena asked him playfully, "Is it because you know you can't control yourself? I know you don't wanna lose your job and that this is inappropriate. But think of it as helping me with something, except this time, I don't need help with history."

Alaric groaned as Elena kissed his ear, what did he have to lose? He had already lost Isobel.

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric asked her

"Get me off."

Alaric swiftly picked her from his lap and laid her on his desk, while pushing off her t-shirt.

He unbuttoned his pants, leaving him in his boxers and tugged off his tie and dress shirt and put her back in his lap.

He dropped his legs up on the desk in a wide "v" and spread Elena legs like his, propping hers on the desk too.

His hand smoothed its way to Elena's heat; he could feel her through her plaid skirt. He curled his hand into a fist and using his knuckles, located her pleasure spot and began to grind his hand against her skirt; causing the slightly rough material on her skirt to rub against her.

Elena shook in his lap, her ass grinding against his hard cock. "Damn, , keep going"

Elena was writhing around in his lap from sexual agony and soon, Elena was bucking her hips wildly and opened her mouth to moan when Alaric quickly clapped his hand down on her mouth- so that nobody would hear.

Elena focused on Alaric's movements and leaned her head back as she felt her orgasm quickly rounding the corner. Elena's mouth fell open as she felt her insides quiver and she felt Alaric's lips gently nip at her breast.

Elena shot up from his lap, her legs were still a little bit shaky from her orgasm but she quickly pushed the lever that made the business chair's headrest tilt back and she pushed Alaric back.

Now, he was almost lying down on the chair.

Elena quickly yanked his boxers down and slammed her core down on his hard cock. Her hands gripped the handles of the chair as she pushed herself anxiously against Alaric, desperate for sexual release.

Alaric moaned in Elena's ear, "I'm going to come," and he felt his stomach tighten as he shot his load into her.

He pushed Elena off him and dragged her so she was lying face-down on the desk. He raised her hips and then pushed into her ass this time- deciding on taking her from behind.

He yanked at her long hair as Elena pushed her hips backwards the same time that Alaric pushed his hips forward.

"Mr. Saltzman," Elena whined, "Faster!"

Alaric, with new resolve thrust and grinded into Elena- completely focused on making her come.

Elena gave out a little squeal as she came and collapsed on top of Alaric, " Alaric, that was…. Amazing!"

Alaric turned around to face her swiftly and one hand possessively pressed into her back, " _What,_ did you just call me?"

" Uh, Alaric" Elena said, not really understanding where he was going with this, " We just had sex. I think that we're on first name basis now," Elena giggled.

Before she could say a word, Alaric had flipped her onto his lap and was running a hard, wooden ruler along the back of her thighs.

"You, call me Mr._ Saltzman. Not Alaric." _Alaric hissed and he smacked the ruler down on her bottom.

Elena flailed her legs and kicked angrily, was she honestly being… spanked?

Easily, Alaric's heavier frame held down Elena's small body as he repeatedly spanked her bottom until it was red.

The entire time he spanked her; Elena flailed, kicked, and tried to escape him.

As soon as he released her, she got off his lap with a mildly annoyed expression on her face.

"Why did you do that?" she asked while nervously rubbing her bottom.

"You wanted me to help you. I am a teacher, Elena, and I only disciplined you. You should be thanking me."

Elena's head bowed down in submission, "You are right, I'm sorry Mr. Saltzman."

Elena crept forward and dropped to her knees in front of Alaric's half hard cock. She grabbed it eagerly and fondled it gently and lightly ran her hands against the soft skin.

Alaric's eyes tightly clenched shut; he knew what grade he was giving Elena. She deserved an A Plus on her report card… For the ama-zing blowjob she was currently giving him…

Elena opened her mouth and took him in, she began to hum as she ran her tongue over his head and she used her hand to massage the sensitive skin near his hips. Alaric bucked his hips wildly towards Elena's hot, wet mouth and gutturally groaned when she began to deep-throat him. He grabbed her hair, pushing his cock deeper in her mouth as he felt the familiar tightening as his orgasm came quickly and in a deadly manner, leaving them to both collapse in a sweaty, ball on the cold, tiled floor- simply from sexual exhaustion.

**Come Home**

**DAROLINE! ( DAMON AND CAROLINE)**

All I felt was primal lust and rage at Damon as he sat looking at me with a cocky smirk.

" You abused me!" I spat at him

" You, liked it." Damon glibly replied

" You, you… bit me."

" Caroline, sweet Caroline. You enjoyed it, you even asked for it."

" You left me."

" Isn't that what you wanted; you wanted me for sex and I wanted you for blood _and_ sex" he throws a grin at her before turning around to go up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Caroline shouts and she speeds to him pressing their bodies together.

He turns to look at her with an extremely shocked expression, "Caroline?"

" Please, I can tell, you've turned it off. Help me." Caroline begs him desperately.

" You want me to help you turn it off?" he asks

" Yes" she says, her head hanging a little from the guilt of asking him.

"Why?" he asks her quizzically

"I hurt. I want love. You have no idea how much, I wish I could wake up in the morning and feel someone's arm wrapped around my waist. Someone just-"

"What ?" Damon interrupted

"To LOVE me! I don't care about anything else, but I'm not going to get that love from ANYWHERE so just tell me how to turn, the motherfucking switch OFF. I CANT BE A VAMPIRE WITH ALL THESE FEELINGS!" Caroline screamed, using her vampire speed and pushing him against the wall with her hand around his neck.

Damon smirked at her and easily reversed the position, "You wanna be a vampire? A _proper_ vamp, not like Stefan?"

Caroline nodded meekly.

"Don't," Damon hissed tightening his hold on Caroline," Ever, disrespect your elders."

Caroline turned her head, she was choking now.

Damon let Caroline drop to the ground and suddenly, he had rope wrapped tightly around her ankles and wrists, he hitched the ends of the rope to the hooks in the wall.

" Damon? What are you doing?" Caroline mumbled, her eyes feeling strained

" Fucking You." Damon hissed before he tore her skirt off and began to suck and tongue her clit.

" Mmm. Damon." Caroline whispered, she longed to thread her hands into his raven locks but she couldn't. She couldn't move.

Suddenly, she felt two twin pinpricks of startling lust on her thigh and her eyes grew wide and her fangs painfully pushed themselves out of her jaw.

She looked down, Damon was clutching her thigh and growling as he kept biting her, over and over.

Using his vampire speed, he shot up to his feet and kissed Caroline lustily, expertly diving his tongue into her mouth while roughly pressing her even closer to the wall. He let Caroline taste her own blood.

Caroline knew it was probably going to be a bad move, but she did it anyways. She leaned forward more and pierced Damon's perfectly pink lip- allowing a drop of blood to seep out.

She kissed his deeply, taking the blood from his lip until Damon pulled her head to his shoulder and rested it there. "Bite,"

Caroline didn't notice Damon yanking his pants down and when she bit into his muscular shoulder- he thrust into her _hard._

Caroline moaned loudly and she deeply wanted to rip the rope off, But when she raised her arms, she recoiled. The ROPES had been laced with vervain, Caroline's face turned vampire again when Damon roughly palmed her breasts and bit into her creamy neck.

She withrdrew her mouth from his shoulder as she felt a jerky pain in her abdomen, she looked down to see Damon's nails were pressing into her skin and he was now moving with supernatural speed- anxious for release. Caroline felt something fiery within her and she screamed out his name when he roughly pinched her nipples and she raise her hips the little bit that she could, she wanted to _thank_ her sire, she wanted to help him.

Damon shot his load into her while groaning Caroline's name and then with one swift cut, he ripped the ropes from her body- allowing her to drop to the floor.

He cheerfully picked her up in his arms and whistled as he held her exhausted body up and he unceremoniously dumped her on the red velvet couch in the parlor.

_Step 1 of being a vampire, Caroline, Damon thought as he pulled on his shirt, don't expect someone to be there when you wake up, they're most likely dead, or they're gone._

Caroline drowsily raised her head, her eyes barely opened, she was exhausted from their passionate sex.

" Stay, please Damon."

" I can't, you can't flip the switch until you face severe emotional problems" he winked at her before disappearing out the window.

Caroline closed her eyes, hadn't she already faced " severe emotional problems?" Matt didn't care about her anymore, Tyler hated her.

And now, the betrayal that felt like a stake in the hard had hit her.

Damon had tricked her… again. She would never be able to turn off her switch and why? Because under Caroline's golden and sunny personality, a "switch" that controlled her emotions would never survive.

Damon had tricked Caroline into thinking that if she had sex with him; she would be able to turn off the switch. He _made_ her believe that he was going to fix her, but all he did was break her, again.

Tears dripped down Caroline's face; _Damon's_ arm was the one she wanted to feel sneak around her waist when she woke up in the morning. But he wasn't there, he'd never stay. The closest she'd get to ever "being" in a relationship with him would probably be the rough, animal sex they had. Damon's spare time would _never,_ belong to her. It would _always_ be Elena.

Why does he not understand? Caroline screamed, "He's second best too!"

Her piercing cries were easily heard by Damon who was in the woods, feeding on some girl he picked up. He dropped her when he heard Caroline's cries, her cries broke through his carefully crafted walls, and soon, he was back at the boarding house.

He was in the parlour, with his arm around her waist, and he held her as she cried. But it was only because he didn't want to hear her cry all day. At least, that's what Damon told himself but deep, deep inside- he knew he was lying to himself.

_**That was 4,407 words of PURE lemons, be nice and review! I heard Damon will come over and, uh, tie you up for a night of fun if you do. ( I know he won't but, a girl can dream can't she?:) **_


	12. The 50 Review Present: Part 2

**The 50 Review Present Part 2**

Elena smiled as she looked around her porch with a satisfied look in her eye, it looked every bit up to the romantic standards that she had set.

There was a large hammock made of a soft but thick white material that was stretched from one side of the porch to the other. It was secured on to ends to posts that Elena had nailed on to the wooden railing and there were delicate vanilla scented tea lights flickering seductively on the steps.

As the hammock swung gently in the wind, Elena took the two new pillows that were made specifically to fit on a hammock that she had brought from an expensive fabric shop located just out of Mystic Falls and put them at the head of the hammock. She quickly folded a sapphire coloured sheet at the foot of the hammock in case the weather conditions became cold. The hammock was wide enough to fit both Damon and Elena comfortably and there was still a little bit of extra room- in Elena's opinion, the hammock was perfect.

Under the hammock, there was a wicker basket filled to the brim with flower petals, delectable massage oils, and a large slice of still warm chocolate cake that was wrapped in a handkerchief, a bottle of water, and Coke and Mentos.

Elena smiled once more as she moved to look in the mirror that Bonnie had suspended over the hammock for her with magic. Bonnie had promised that the mirror wouldn't fall down as it was "one with the tree" as Bonnie had mysteriously said.

Of course, Elena had told Bonnie that she wanted the mirror suspended above the hammock so that the rays from the sun would bounce onto the hammock allowing her to tan better. Elena wasn't sure if that was completely true, but Bonnie didn't seem to think Elena was lying about the tanning. Elena had _also_ noticed that Bonnie seemed to have a certain glow… and was always in a good mood. Elena made a mental note to thank Jeremy, Bonnie was _obviously_ been getting some.

The brown haired beauty walked back inside and changed into a slightly dressy green top that had flared sleeves and her usual black leggings. She had told Damon to wear something a tiny step up from normal for tonight.

The doorbell rang shrilly. He had arrived.

**a/n: I am REALLY sorry about not updating. I know I promised I would more, but this summer has been more hectic than I thought. It was BrownEyedBlues004 who got me into writing you the next chapter of this story as I was originally planning to only update Under My Kings Hand . I would like to thank all my readers for reviewing and commenting and giving me the inspiration I need. I wouldn't be writing without you guys!:) I hope you guys enjoyed, and I will be posting a part 3 later. Part 3 WILL include the smut. I thought it would be nice to have the description of the date and then the smut after. I apologize for this being short but I hope you guys liked this. I spent a lot of time brainstorming what sexy antics are fave couple would be getting into next chapter and I think I dropped a couple hints. Maybe some of you guys will figure out the hints and kudos if you do :) Please review if you liked this!:)**


	13. The 50 Review Present: Part 3

_The brown haired beauty walked back inside and changed into a slightly dressy green top that had flared sleeves and her usual black leggings. She had told Damon to wear something a tiny step up from normal for tonight._

_The doorbell rang shrilly. He had arrived_

Elena opened the door wide and smiled at him, "Hello Damon, come in!"

Damon smiled back at Elena and came inside, his eyes widened when he saw her curvy and feminine form underneath her cute green top with flared sleeves and tiny ruffles around the waist.

Elena stepped forward and took his hand, "Come."

Damon allowed himself to be pulled gently as she led him to the back porch, the scent of vanilla overpowered his senses and he felt his muscles relax. With wide eyes, he took in the beautiful scene before him…He smiled at the hammock and it was obvious that Elena had taken a lot of time to prepare this little "surprise" for Damon. He bundled her body into his arms and a soft smile lit up his features as he noticed how perfectly Elena fit in his broad frame. She buried her neck in his shoulder and inhaled his comforting scent of worn leather and something that Elena could never put her finger on.

He whispered to her while stroking her hair gently like she was a child.

"Dolcezza, this is beautiful. Thank you." Damon said passionately and honestly.

"What did you just call me?" Elena asked.

" Dolcezza." He whispered to her while running a hand down shoulders.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked while inhaling his scent once more and sneaking her hands underneath his shirt and resting her hands on his cool and finely muscled chest.

He looked down at her and leaned down to softly press his lips against hers, reveling in the intimacy and he slightly shivered when he felt Elena's hands press tighter against his chest as she held him to her. Elena's lips loosely curved into a smile as Damon finally ended the kiss and all thoughts that weren't related to Damon left her mind quickly. She took him by the hand led him to the hammock, like the true gentleman he was, he let her lie down on the hammock first.

He slowly knelt before her placed a soothing kiss on her ankle and he continuing exploring her soft leg and pressed kisses down the length of her leg. He could hear Elena's heavy breathing and her steady heartbeat and he slowly let Elena's leg drop back onto the hammock.

Elena's eyes were dilated as she placed her hands on Damon's cheeks and kissed him, she felt the hard planes of his chest through their clothes and she felt his soft lips kiss her wholly and lovingly. He reached a hand out to run through her long chestnut hair and his other hand went to stroke her hip and Elena felt as if she was being burned by a fire, but not just a normal fire but the fire of love. Elena felt Damon's lips slowly leave hers and touch her ear,

" I'm going to make love to you" Damon declared to Elena.

Elena shook her head and pulled away from him, "Not tonight. I want tonight to be about you."

A mild look of confusion passed across Damon's eyes but when he saw Elena's determined expression he laid down.

She gently unbuttoned the buttons on his grey dress shirt and Damon felt like someone had glued his arms to his sides. As Elena unbuttoned Damon's shirt she kissed every new piece of skin that was revealed to her lovesick eyes. Damon's eyes fluttered to a close as he felt her unbutton his trousers and lightly dip her hand inside and rest her hand on top of his burgeoning desire and love for her. A small moan left his perfectly pink lips and he sighed in pleasure as Elena's began to softly run her hand across the silky fabric of his underwear and across his most sensitive areas.

"Please…" Damon gasped out and he felt his eyes close again and he felt like fireworks were splitting in front of him and Elena's hand leisurely pulled down his underwear and pants. She placed them in a large pocket in the side of hammock that Damon never noticed.

She pulled her top over her head and ran a hand down her chest, sighing as her fingertips traced over the swell of her breasts. She slid her leggings and underwear down her legs and put her clothes into the same pocket where she had placed Damon's clothes.

She leaned over Damon's body once more and took his firm member into her mouth sucking gently and Damon rocked his hips gradually with Elena's lips. She wrapped her hand tightly around the base of his penis and rolled her hand up and down, moaning at Damon's delightful taste.

Damon felt like a tightness in his stomach and he knew he would come soon if she didn't stop. It seemed that their bodies were so perfectly in sync that Elena's lifted her lips from his penis and kissed his neck and shoulders.

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's frame and lifted her onto his hardness, her mouth fell open and he felt lovely inside her.

Elena firmly pushed her hands on Damon's hips so he couldn't thrust into her as a silent reminder that _she_ wanted to be the one making love to him tonight and not the other way around. As she began to move up and down on him, his arms wrapped tighter around her frame and he threw his head back and saw Elena moving on top of him in the mirror. He really enjoyed the visual of her and he moaned as he felt himself close to release. Elena with new vigor began to move on top of him and groaned out his name several times.

"I love you so much, Damon!" she whined as she felt like there were fireworks going on in her lower half.

"I know Dolcezza, I love you too." Damon panted out.

A few more seconds passed before they came together and Elena collapsed over Damon, still breathing heavily.

"Nobody's ever made love to _me _before. Why did you make love to me?" Damon recalled and he sounded very vulnerable as his hand gently massaged Elena's back.

"I wanted to thank you." Elena said simply as she breathed in his scent.

"I should be the one thanking you, you've made me regain my humanity."

"Shut up Damon!" Elena said playfully as she reached under the hammock and pulled the basket onto the hammock.

"Care for some chocolate cake?" Elena asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Anything for you, Dolcezza." Damon smirked as Elena broke a piece of the warm, fudgey cake off the slice and handed him a piece.

"Are you ever going to tell me what 'Dolcezza' means?" Elena asked as she chewed the chocolate cake.

"Nope." Damon deadpanned.

The two lovers finished the chocolate cake and Elena drowsily rested her head on the pillows, she heard rustling and Damon fished out a bottle of the massage oil.

"Damon? What are you doing?" Elena asked sleepily.

"Giving my girl a massage." Damon whispered as his skilled hands poured the cool massage oil over her back and gently rubbed her body. "Sleep, Dolcezza." He quietly said.

Elena nodded sleepily and murmured "thank you" before drifting off into the realm of dreams.

Damon kept gently massaging her body until her body was super soft with the oil and relaxed. He wrapped a muscular arm around her and pulled her close to his chest as he too, drifted asleep.

The next morning, Damon was in for a surprise when Elena took him into her mouth and without him knowing at taken a swallow of coke and popped one mentos candy into her mouth and he groaned loudly as the fizzing and her tongue brushing against him sent him over the edge again.

"Now that's the right way to wake someone up!" Damon said gleefully as he plucked one mentos candy from the bag and carefully placed it over Elena's clit.

He picked up the coke bottle and carefully poured a couple drops on to mentos candy and grinned as Elena began to writhe in pleasure as the candy began to fizz on Elena's button. With absolutely honest delight, he used his tongue to scoop the fizzing candy into his mouth and he swallowed. He smiled as the taste of Elena, Mentos, and Coke flowed down his throat.

Elena looked up at him with wide eyes, "I can't believe you just did that!" Elena giggled loudly.

"You haven't even s_een_ what I can really **do**" he sensually said before leaning in for a deep kiss.

Damon groaned as Elena tightly wrapped her legs around his waist, she was exquisite. And better yet, she was _his_. He smirked as he heard Elena loudly moan when his hardness brushed against her.

What a Lady wants, she will get, Damon thought as he thrust into her once more.

**A/N- Wow, that was a lot OF lovemaking… Elena's a lucky one, isn't she? :) I HOPE you guys enjoyed the last part of the 50 Review Present. After this chapter, there is probably going to be 1-2 chapters but I'm pretty sure there will only be one more chapter unless I get a load of motivation lol.**

**I feel like this story has really been a growing thing for me and with everybody's kind words of motivation and pleads to update, I feel like writing this story has been a real pleasant ride for me. **

**This chapter has been 1725 words, so it was pretty long:) Once this story is over, I'll probably have more time to update my other stories and just so everybody knows: **_**Last Friday Night is updated tonight**_** too! I had some alone time so I used it to update because these days, I ABSOLOUTLY CANNOT write with other people around me. Well, rant over…:) So, thank you guys again and PLEASE review!:)**

**PS- just so everybody knows, according to GOOGLE TRANSLATE, " Dolcezza" means Sweetness. If Google Translate is wrong, I'm SUPER sorry:( I have no idea how to speak Italian but I'd LOVE to learn;p**


	14. Volleyball Surprise!

**A/N- Hey guys, I really apologize for not updating in so long, but I have been really busy! I hope to be able to update more frequently within the next few months… I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but I was scrolling through my stories and noticed that some of them were written EXTREMELY poorly, had terrible grammar, and just didn't make much sense- so I deleted them.. Anyways, this is the LAST chapter of "The Seducer and the Seducee," you guys have made this story really memorable and thank you for all your kind words and reviews. ****This chapter will also be filled with Damon making a bunch of sexual innuendos and Elena and Caroline acting like horny teenagers hahah;p**** Everybody is human in this chapter. This chapter is FOR YOU, guys; you have been extremely kind and helpful in my quest to become a better writer! Enjoy and please review one last time:) **

"Wait for me, Care'!" Elena Gilbert huffed as she carried her heavy duffle bag to the sun loungers that Caroline had set up on the beach.

Caroline, a beautiful blonde with an adorable face, turned to face her friend… "Can't keep up Elena?" Caroline let out a small giggle before she dropped her duffle bag on her sun lounger and ran back to help Elena.

Caroline rolled her eyes before pulling off her tank top to reveal a tight, fitted beach volleyball jersey that stopped a few inches below her ample breasts. She also tugged down her jean shorts to reveal her black beach volleyball shorts. Elena also pulled off her tank top and jean shorts as she had her beach volleyball uniform underneath.

Caroline and Elena were wearing their old "Mystic Falls Beach Volleyball" team jerseys. Their team had been one of the best in the United States and had won several competitions. But today, Caroline and Elena were wearing their volleyball uniform for a kinky experiment, not for sports.

"Elena, look!" Caroline jabbed Elena in the arm with her finger, " look that guy!"

Elena laughed, " Caroline, I know that you're trying to get into this whole roleplaying thing. But we all know that the guy you are pointing at is Damon."

Caroline huffed playfully and fixed her hair while continuing to stare at the man.

Suddenly, as if the man had sensed the two girls looking at him, he sat up on his lounger and rubbed his eyes before sliding on a pair of aviator-style sunglasses and relaxing again.

"We should invite him to watch our volleyball game!" Elena exclaimed, as her eyes wandered over his attractive figure.

Caroline smiled a bright smile at Elena and mentally acknowledged that her friend had finally taken that stick out of her ass and was beginning to enjoy herself. Caroline loved that Elena wasn't afraid to ask for what she wanted anymore. Caroline thought that Damon and Elena were the cutest couple on earth and she was honoured when Elena had asked her to help seduce Damon with her in a volleyball player costume.

"Well why don't we invite him to a little afterparty too?" Caroline purred.

Elena responded with a sly grin and wink at her best friend.

Caroline and Elena walked over to the man and he pulled off his sunglasses and gazed at the two girls who were currently blocking his sun.

"Hey, I'm Elena and this is my friend Caroline and we were wondering if you wanted to watch our volleyball game." Elena said, her eyes slowly trailing the man's stunningly attractive body.

"And we were wondering if you maybe wanted to join us for a little party after." Caroline purred.

"I'm Damon, and yes, I'd love to watch you guys play volleyball. But instead of an afterparty, how about I get you guys a little warmed up for the game?"

" Sure!" Elena and Caroline both squeaked out.

" I rented out one of the beach cabanas, would you girls like to join me? Damon asked, a mischevious smile playing on his face.

Caroline and Elena both agreed and followed Damon to his cabana.

As soon as they pushed through the gauzy curtains, Damon had one hand tangled in Caroline's blonde locks and was kissing her plump lips amorously.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed as she watched Damon kiss down Caroline's collarbone before unzipping the small zipper in the side of her jersey and pulling it off. Damon's lips quickly attached themselves to one of Caroline's rosy pink nipples as he sucked in gently into his mouth. Caroline's back arched needily against Damon's hard body as moans spilled from her mouth.

"Elena, come here" Damon spoke in a low and seductive voice.

Elena stepped closer to Damon and Caroline and gasped when Damon propped her body up against Caroline's and instructed Caroline to undress Elena. Caroline quickly undid Elena's zipper and pulled off her jersey and shorts. Damon also yanked off his t-shirt and swimming trunks before spreading Elena's legs and pleasuring her.

" Mmm," Elena sighed as she leaned on Caroline's body. Caroline kissed Elena's collarbone passionately and her fingers latched onto Elena's curvy hips.

"Fuck!" Elena gasped out as she felt her release from Damon's talented mouth working her and Caroline's tender kisses coming close.

"That's it, Elena." Damon smiled as he let his thumb circle Elena's clit rapidly as she moaned her release.

Elena slumped against Caroline's body and sighed in pleasure when she felt Damon's muscular arms wrap around her midsection and make her switch positions with Caroline. Caroline was now leaning on Elena's front and Damon has quickly undone Caroline's shorts before teasing her wetness with his fingers.

"You're so wet," Damon murmured, sliding a finger into Caroline's warmth. " So eager," Damon added as he placed a quick kiss on her clit, and Damon began to slowly pump his fingers in and out.

"Damon!" Caroline exclaimed, Damon was winding her up so fast, she felt like there was a coiled spring in her stomach and it was just waiting to explode. Caroline gasped suddenly as she felt Elena turn her head and begin to kiss Caroline languorously.

"Come for me, Caroline." Damon renewed his efforts and was quickly rewarded with Caroline's velvety warmth clamping down on his fingers.

Damon got up from his knees and glanced at his watch, "Wow, would you look at the time. It's already 12:00, time for your game girls."

Caroline and Elena glanced at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"How did you know when our game started?" Elena asked.

"I'm the coach for the Grove Hill Beach Volleyball Team!"

"So you knew who we were the _entire_ time?" Caroline shrieked.

"What can I say? You two were too tempting to resist." Damon laughed as he slid his sunglasses on.

"And anyways, since you two _are_ _volleyball players_, I assume that both of you are good on your knees. So I'll expect you two here after the game is over, right?" **Damon confidently winked at the two of them before leaving the comfortable cabana.**

A few moments passed before Damon walked back into cabana, "Did you have fun guys?"

"That was hot, Damon. You're _the best_ boyfriend ever! Thanks for agreeing to this, Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"Hey, if my girlfriend grabs her best friend and asks to **roleplay,** I don't mind!" Damon smirked.

"It's not my fault I have a thing for volleyball players!" Elena exclaimed while fixing her hair.

"I think you mean volleyball _coaches_," Caroline playfully teased her friend.

"Fine, well I only have a thing for this volleyball coach," Elena held Damon's hand and smiled up at him.

"This whole roleplaying thing was really fun, Elena! I can't believe you dug out our old volleyball uniforms for this." Caroline chirped cheerfully.

"Well me and Damon take sex very seriously around here," Elena giggled.

After a few more minutes of lighthearted jokes and laughter, the trio of best friends left the cabana for a trip to the ice cream store to cool off. They also left with a new and fun experience under their belts…

**A/N- Well, I hope you like this chapter. I want to make sure that it is VERY CLEAR, that Damon pretending to be a volleyball coach and Elena and Caroline pretending to be volleyball players for a team was ROLEPLAY. It was all light-hearted fun and by no means do I endorse coaches or any other authoritative figure having sex with people that they work with. I tried very hard to make sure that it was clear throughout the entire chapter that Caroline was helping Elena and Damon act out one of Elena's fantasies. Anyways, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED and please review:) **


End file.
